Boredom
by Ously Salvation
Summary: I'm pretty sure this is the first ThomasxRigby fic! Yay! Thomas finds Rigby alone after a breakup with Mordecai. What opportunities arise alone in a big house? Humanized this time, which I don't normally do. Rated M for reasons that make a Rated M story a rated M story. Yaoi ahead. I have a bomb on my chest, and one flame sets it off. Ously :)


**Yay I'm the first person to write a story like this on here. These are humanized designs, I'm telling you now. **

**I am a total Morby fan, but I wanted to write something between Rigby and Thomas. and I might do one for Mordecai and Thomas, or even all three at once.**

**Just a one shot I wanted to try. Thomby.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"I really hate being a kid at times. I mean, yeah being 18 means you're an adult, but I was really the baby of the house. I was only 19 and the only one in the house who couldn't go with the rest of the gang to a bar or anything.

I sat alone for several weekends here doing nothing. I really wasn't sure what to do with myself these days, besides the work at the park. And there was homework for school but that was all done. Where was the so-called great college life my brother had."

I sat my journal aside and decided to go downstairs and get some milk. I decended the stairs to hear the sound of the t.v. in the living room. "Rigby, what are you doing here? I thought you went out with the others."

"Nah, I decided to stay sober tonight. Me and Mordecai are kinda taking a break right now and I didn't feel like tagging along." he said, steadily flipping through the channels and running a hand through his wavy brown hair. He was in his tanktop and jeans.

I sat down next to him. I hadn't even known he and Mordecai were broken up. Mordecai hadn't told me and... well Rigby and I never really talked much. It wasn't that I didn't like him... he was just kinda crazy, but now he looked totally calm and cool. "Sorry about you and Mordecai. Are you okay?"

He laughed, "I'm alright, it just feels weird sitting on the couch without his Hipster ass beside me. It was mutual, we wanted to see other options for a bit. I'm sure we'll be back together before the end of the week."

Odd, they always seemed thicker than crude oil when I was around them. "Did you have a fight?" I know I was testing my boundries of what I should and shouldn't know, but Rigby wasn't Rigby without Mordecai, it seemed, but now he seemed collected and down-to-earth.

He reached over and scratched my blonde hair, "Thomas, you're sweet, but don't worry. I got a little jealous of Margret and we talked. If you must know, he's out with her tonight, so not even he went drinking. I just didn't have anyone else to go out with."

I flushed a bit at the contact. His hands were actually pretty warm. His smile was genuine too.

I liked Rigby like this, he wasn't the same crazed maniac when Mordecai wasn't around.

Now he was... pleasant.

"Thomas, you feeling a little sick? You feel kinda warm." He said rubbing my forehead. I think I got a little warmer.

"Here, I've had to take care of Mordecai when he gets like this. I'll get you some water and Tylonol. You just lay back, okay?" He said, smiling at me. I didn't argue and just laid on the couch while he went upstairs to the bathroom.

What the hell was wrong with me?! It was just Rigby. The same ol' short, thin, tanned, sexy Rigby.

'Wait, did I just think he was sexy? Oh shit... Mordecai would kill me if I tried it. Tried what? What the hell is wrong with me?!'

He started coming downstairs, except this time instead of wearing the jeans and shirt he was wearing earlier, he now wore sweatpants... and that was all. No shirt. "Sorry, I was just changing into my sweats. I think I'm gonna hit the hay soon, but here's your Tylonol and cold water. See ya tomorrow?" He said, once again giving me that bright smile. I didn't return a response. He rubbed my head again "Well, g'night!" he bent down and kissed my forehead.

Then he retracted rather quickly, "Shit, I so did not mean to do that! I... usually do that to Mordecai... It was just a habit... sorry..."

I grabbed his hand, stroking the area between his thumb and pointer finger... "It's cool... I liked it..."

Rigby suddenly smiled, but this smirk was slightly more... shall we say, devious than his other smiles. "That so, huh? I didn't even know you were like that Thomas..." He said shooting me a wink.

I sat up now, "I've never had a boyfriend or girlfriend... so I don't even know what I'm 'like'." I said with a sigh.

"You've never... been with _anyone?" _Rigby asked.

"This is the part where you ridicule me, right?"

"No; Quite the contrary, I think it's kinda cute." he said, taking his seat back again, and scooting closer to me.

"Oh please, a guy like you wouldn't think that."

"I didn't start dating Mordecai until I was 21, he was my first... well, he was my first for a lot of things. And I was his. First real relationship, first kiss, first time."

I nodded, "So... you..."

"Yeah, a couple of years ago, I was like you. Mordecai and I kissed on a dare at a drunken party, which lead to our first time. It took a lot of awkward alone time but finally we realized we wanted to be together. So... don't count your options out, 'kay?"

And then he kissed me.

I hadn't even seen him lean in... but it was good. He tasted like... mint? He must've brushed his teeth when he was upstairs.

He pulled away, "You know, the point of kissing is to _kiss back,_ silly." he said.

"Oh. ha... right..." and then he leaned in again, but this time with more fervor. He wrapped his arms around my neck and my hands found their way to his hips. I gently rubbed them, and he slightly moaned against my mouth.

I leaned him back against the couch, ready to continue with him, but he pulled away, tongue dangling from his mouth, "Not here, Thom. Bedroom." I lifted him up with his legs doing a doughnut on my waist. I could feel his length through his sweats... and it was making me have a bit of a reaction myself.

I really had no idea what I was going to do. I'd never exactly... done anything like this before.

But I took him into my bedroom and set him on my bed, only to have him pull me on top of him to continue our make-out session. "Get these things off."

"My clothes?" "No; they are disturbences in our fun. Now get them off."

I laughed and took my shirt off and he slid off his sweats to reveal an even tan all over his body. I thought he quit sunbathing on the roof after Benson caught him that one time? Right now I didn't care; he looked beautiful. I was just working my cargo pants off and was getting ready for my boxers but then Rigby latched on and started kissing my neck. My hands found their way to his ass. I gave it a nearvous squeeze, and he yelped, "Hey, we're not there yet!" he said looking up at me momentarily before returning his decent down my chest, "lean back." He ordered and I did.

"What are you gonna do?" I said, watching his nimble tongue decend my chest. "You'll see, my dear. Be patient."

I tried but my hard-on was aching now, "Rigby, come on..."

He was at the waistband of my boxers, nibbling on the bottom of my stomach. Finally, he reached into my pants, pulled it out and began the deed.

I moaned watching his mouth move around me like that. He made such an innocent face for a guy with a dick in his mouth. I didn't even know he could make faces like that.

I couldn't take it anymore, "Rig...Rigby, I'm... I'm coming dude!" He either didn't hear me, or paid me no mind as I spilled into his mouth. He didn't even mind, and actually swallowed every bit I gave.

I was panting, and he pulled his mouth off. "Your turn, my dear." he said leaning back.

He wanted me to... give him head? Shit, I had no idea what to do! He leaned up and kissed me again.

It was weird... I could taste myself in his mouth. "I'll help you, Thom, don't worry."

I nodded and leaned down and he stroked my hair. I put the tip in, "Mmm, that's right. Don't take too much in at once; Gagging is _not _attractive for anybody. And use your tongue... yeah, you got it."

I wasn't sure, but I think I was getting the hang of it. His moans of pleasure couldn't mean I was doing badly, right?

Then he suddenly came in my mouth. I coughed and spit up some. "Sorry, Thommy... You were doing so good I just forgot to warn you. You okay?" I swallowed what was left in my mouth, "Yeah... So, now what?" he rubbed my hair, "Well, lay down on your back and I'll take care of the rest."

I laid down again, my erection freshly awakened again. He sat on my lap.

No way... was he going to...?

"I... I don't want to hurt you dude. We can hold off on that if you want."

"Oh please, I've done it bare plenty of times, Thommy. You won't hurt me." His ass was getting closer and warmer with each passing second. I gulped as I was just outside his enterance. Finally he bit the bullet and stuck it in and ground his teeth and cried out a little bit.

I rubbed his hips as he kept lowering until he got to the base of my shaft. Then he wiggled a bit.

It was hot; Inside him and... well, the whole situation! I didn't even know Rigby could be this sexy! He starred at me with lust in his eyes, his body wasn't too heavy and inside him... it was warm, tight and felt... just so good.

Then he started to ride me, panting the whole time he did it, a look of pleasure plastered on his face.

It felt amazing feeling Rigby like this. I grabbed his erection and started pumping on instinct. "Ahh! Ah, Thomas!"

"Ngh... Rigby..." I ground out at I kept feeling his ass meet my thrusts again and again.

"Gonna... come..." He said through his panting.

I nodded, "Me too, dude." and I did, about 20 seconds later and he sprayed on my chest soon after.

I pulled out of him and we layed next to each other, his warm body curled up next to me, "So, how was your first time?" He asked me.

"Incredible... and kinda dissapointing."

"Virgins can't be choosers, Thommy."

"It's not you... it's what you said earlier."

"What'd I say?"

I sighed, "You and Mordecai getting back together. I know he'll always be your first love, and plus he's handsome and charming and I'm... nervous and shy and awkward..."

"...and sweet and cute and funny. You sell yourself short too often, Thommy. You'd be a great boyfriend for anyone, girl or guy. You proved that tonight. You were concerned about Mordecai and I, and whether you'd hurt me. You're a great guy, Thoamas. Okay?" He kissed me again.

"Plus, I've always had a thing for sandy blondes." He finished.

I nodded and pulled him back into my chest, only for it to be interrupted by a distict vibrating. "Oh, that's my phone." He reached down into his discarded sweats and pulled out his phone. "Hey, Mordecai. What's up? How's the date going?"

Then he listened for a minute. "As a matter of fact, I did have a date tonight. He's a great guy. Oh, he's just an old friend. I don't see how _that's_ any of your business. Oh, did you sleep with her? Yeah, see, you don't want to talk about it either. We aren't together right now Mordecai; I'm allowed to see other people too, you know. Look, I'm not arguing about this now, my date is right here. Have a good night dude." then he flipped the phone shut.

"So...?" I said, looking at him in anticipation.

He gave me his smile again, "Wanna go do something tomorrow night? I need a hot date on my arm."

**END**

* * *

**So, this wasn't something I'd originally intended, but I'd gotten the idea and thought it's be hot so here it is! Yay, right?**

**Plus, this is the first story of it's kind. SO, there's something to be proud of.**

**Rate and Review this. And Favorite, Follow and Forward me your questions ideas and concerns.**

**Love you all.**


End file.
